


Minah's Dad

by sebuntin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, WHERE MY HYUNCHAN GANG AT!!!, again i am sorry, hyunchan, not beta read we die like men, this is straight up filth im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebuntin/pseuds/sebuntin
Summary: Hyunjin gets invited to study with the school's most popular girl who may or may not have set her sights on him.Hyunjin's sights, however, are set on a man he meets at the girl's house - her father.OR the obligatory Stacy's Mom fic every fandom needs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 238





	Minah's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER; even though Hyunjin is 19 in this, so technically legal (where I'm from, anyways), there is a pretty big age gap in this so if that makes you uncomfortable maybe skip this one.
> 
> Also, for the sake of this fic let's pretend Chan is Bang Minah's dad okay? cool. just go along with it shhh

"How in the fuck did _you_ , out of all of us, get invited to Minah's house?" Jisung babbles with a full mouth, stray pieces of half-chewed pizza catapulting from his mouth and onto the cafeteria table. "That's what I wanna know."

"Very classy," Seungmin chimes in, scooting away from the boy with a grimace.

Hyunjin sighs; he's tired of this conversation. "I told you already, we're project partners. I'm going over to do schoolwork."

"Bullshit," Jisung retorts. "You could do schoolwork in the library, nuh-uh. I think she wants to, y'know," He trails off, forming an O on one hand and jamming his pointer finger through it repeatedly.

"Cut it out," Minho smacks him across the head. "You're disgusting."

"You love it babe," Jisung, the epitome of an immature teenage boy, snickers with a wink.

"Never call me that again unless you want to eat wet toilet paper."

Hyunjin tunes them out while he finishes lunch. Truth is, Minah _did_ invite him over because they are project partners; however, Hyunjin has been getting some flirty vibes from her in class lately. Maybe Jisung is right, maybe she does want more from Hyunjin than to work on their project.

He will have to wait and see.

"I think it's the hair," Felix speaks up from the end of the table. "Ever since you grew it out and bleached it, girls have been flocking to you like crazy."

Hyunjin touches his hair. "Have they...?"

"Freshmen chicks talk about you like you're some god."

Jisung slams himself onto the table dramatically, earning another smack from Minho.

"Do I have to grow out my hair and dye it in order to get some action around here? Hyunjin isn't even trying and he's got _Minah_ inviting him over, how? How?!"

Felix snorts. "First of all, I don't think the hair will help you. Second of all, it _is_ because he's not even trying. You're so desperate, it's like a girl-repellent."

Seungmin and Minho hum and nod in agreement while Hyunjin watches Jisung whine and thrash around with fondness in his eyes. His friends may be stupid but their little group has been together all the way through high school, now well into senior year, and they were all that kept him sane on most days.

"Don't worry Jisung," Hyunjin slaps a hand on his friend's shoulder, pushing himself up to pack his things. "One day, you will find someone who is equally as desperate, and you guys will be the most disgusting couple ever."

"Can't wait!"

*

 _Can't wait! :)_ , Minah's text reads that Saturday. Hyunjin had messaged her to say he will be over in a couple minutes, hopping off the bus. It's a short walk from there through the suburbs to the address she scribbled down; Hyunjin can't help but notice how much nicer the neighborhood is than the one he lives in, two-story houses with neat gardens towering over him. Minah must come from a good family.

He follows Google Maps until he arrives at a gate and behind it, a huge lawn and an enormous building that looks more like a mansion than a house.

"Oh, so they are _rich_ rich," He mumbles to himself, pocketing his phone.

Minah arrives to let him in not long after ringing the doorbell, chatting away instantly in an endearing manner. Hyunjin sees why she is so popular; she's pretty but not stuck up, hot but kind, the kind of person who is friends with everyone.

"Feel free to kick off your shoes anywhere, i'll bring you some guest slippers."

Hyunjin looks around and yeah, if the exterior of the house didn't convince him of how much money Minah's family has, the interior sure does. Everything is sleek and classy, from the furniture to the decoration, and everything is spotless. They must have a maid or something to keep such a big house so clean.

"These are my dad's but they look about your size," Minah appears with some slippers that look more expensive than Hyunjin's entire outfit.

"Thank you," he smiles as he steps into them. "Wow, they are really comfortable."

"Glad to hear it," she flashes a blinding smile. "So, we can go to the living room or my room, but the living room has a bigger table."

"Living room is fine." Hyunjin follows her into the room which is just as spotless and beautiful as the previous one, plopping down on the sofa. It is disgustingly comfortable and smells like real leather; he really could get used to living like this.

To be fair, they do get a surprising amount of work done - however nice and flirty Minah is, she seems to really have invited Hyunjin over to study, not for whatever Jisung was implying.

They are in the middle of outlining their presentation with bullet points when Hyunjin hears steps from the hall. Seconds later a man walks in and- _whoa_.

That is a gorgeous man if Hyunjin has ever seen one.

Dressed in an all-black suit getup that seems to have been tailored to fit him perfectly, showcasing his broad shoulders and narrow waist, the man paces back and forth in the entry, phone glued to his ear. He carries himself with the confidence of a man who knows his worth; Hyunjin is sure that even without the shiny dress shoes and the suit he would look authoritative just with his posture and aura.

And his face. Wow. Like _wow_. Are those fucking dimples?

"Sorry, I'll just be a minute," Minah's voice pulls him out of the trance he seems to have slipped into. She hops up and shuffles over to the man, hugging him around the waist when he ends the call. "Hi dad!"

_Dad?_

"Hi honey," the man greets her, showcasing a dimpled smile that makes Hyunjin want to cry. That's Minah's _father_. He looks more like a brother than a dad, looks way too young and fit to have a daughter in high school, Hyunjin thinks. "How was your day so far?"

"All good! We're working on our biology project."

His eyes meet Hyunjin's, who has been frozen on the couch ever since the man appeared, and steps around his daughter to greet the boy.

"Ah, Hyunjin, right? Minah told me you will be here today."

"Yes, Hwang Hyunjin," he bows politely. "Your home is really beautiful."

 _Like you_ , he doesn't add.

"Thank you, although the praise should go to my interior designer" he smiles. "Bang Chan."

Even his name is nice, damn.

"Listen, I have to do some more work but I'll be in my office if you need anything, okay?" he ruffles Minah's hair, going back the way he came from.

"Don't overwork yourself! And eat something!" The girl shouts after him, rolling her eyes at Hyunjin. "He works so much he forgets to take care of himself sometimes."

"What does he do?"

"Dad?" she sits down again, a bit closer than before. "Oh, he's a music producer. Got his own company and everything, so it's basically work all day every day."

Huh. That explains the rich thing. He must be successful to be able to live like this.

"He seems nice," Hyunjin states for the lack of a better thing to say, still stumped over just how handsome Minah's father is.

They go back to work after that and get through a good amount without any distractions, despite Minah's knee pressing up against his from time to time, a little too methodically for it to be accidental. Hyunjin tries his best to ignore it and focus on biology.

"Are you hungry or thirsty at all?" She asks when Hyunjin suggests they take a break, head filled with letters and diagrams.

"I'll take some water," he responds. While he waits he realizes it's later into the afternoon than he had previously thought, and also that it's about to rain.

"Thanks," he takes the glass when she gets back, downing it in one go. "I really should leave now. It's about to rain and I have to take the bus home."

"Nonsense, I'll drive you," a voice interrupts from behind him. Hyunjin whips around to be met with Chan, who is still in a fucking suit on a Saturday afternoon.

Hyunjin scrambles to protest. "Ah, you really don't have to! But thank you!"

Chan smiles, oblivious to the fact that he's making the boy's stomach do flips. "I really don't want you walking in the rain and catching a cold. Let me drive you home, I have to get gas on the way back anyways."

It's because of the rain thing that Hyunjin gives in; it has nothing to do with who is offering it whatsoever. Really, it does not.

*

Bang Chan's car is kind of like he himself is - sleek, clean, modern. Hyunjin sinks into the unfairly comfortable seat next to the unfairly attractive driver. Takes in his unfairly flawless bone structure and his unfairly shiny hair.

 _Just stop_ , he scolds himself internally. _Fucking cool it, Hyunjin, that's your friend's dad._

 _His hands though... even his hands are hot as hell,_ he ponders as Chan punches his address into the built-in GPS and swerves out of the driveway, one arm behind the young boy's headrest.

Hyunjin might be drooling.

"See? You would have walked in this weather."

Finally tearing his eyes away from the man, Hyunjin realizes it has started to rain, pouring down stronger by the second. The windshield wipers are about to snap off with how fast they are going by the time they turn onto another street.

"Ah, yeah, that wouldn't have been good," he agrees, his voice more shy than intended. "Thank you again for offering."

"No problem at all, really. Did you guys get anything done?"

"A lot, actually! We are almost done with gathering the material, we will just have to make the presentation itself and we're done."

Chan sighs with a nostalguc glint in his eye. "Ah, school days. I miss them a lot. Make the most of them while you're young."

"To be fair, you look really young yourself," Hyunjin blurts out before he can stop himself, immeaditely backtracking. "I mean, not that I expected you to be old or anything! You just look young... er... than most parents I've met. Not that I-"

"Hey, it's okay," the older man laughs. His laugh is almost melodic and it immediately calms Hyunjin down some. "I'm aware that I don't look like the typical suburban dad."

An awkward silence falls over them while Chan makes a couple turns; then again, it might only be awkward for Hyunjin. He picks away at the hem of his shirt until Chan speaks up again.

"We had Minah when we were pretty young. I'm only 37 now so I'm pretty sure you can do the math."

Hyunjin almost failed math last semester.

"Either way, I wouldn't change a thing if I could do it again. Raising her made me a better person than I could have ever imagined."

"I'm sure you and your wife have done a good job," Hyunjin assures him. "She's a great girl."

Chan chuckles, somewhat bittersweet. "Ah, yeah... no wife. But thank you."

Hyunjin feels that he shouldn't pry, even though he's suddenly really curious about why someone like Bang Chan doesn't have a wife. Still, it's not his place to ask, considering they are almost literally strangers, so he drops the subject.

There is only a minute or two of silence before the GPS announces they have reached their goal.

"The blue one?" Chan asks, looking for a spot to pull over.

"No, the white one next to it," Hyunjin corrects and tries not to feel too insecure about how much smaller and, well, poorer his house looks compared to the literal mansion the Bangs live in.

"I love the lawn, so many flowers!"

"Ah yes, my mom will be furious about this weather though. She loves those flowers so much."

They chuckle and say goodbyes comfortably. Hyunjin thanks Chan again for good measure and tries (read: fails) not to swoon internally over those damn dimples.

He runs up to the front door as to not get soaked, and only when he is inside does Chan drive away.

*

It shouldn't be so difficult to get the man out of his head, right?

Wrong.

Hyunjin has never, ever been attracted to a person out of his own age group, not that he can remember, but Bang Chan is a different category altogether. The younger finds himself looking forward to visiting the Bang house in hopes of seeing him again.

The weekend can't come soon enough.

"Psst," Jisung pulls Hyunjin out of his daydreaming as they walk home. "Did you end up going to Minah's?"

"Yeah, I did. We really _just_ studied though, I cannot stress this enough."

"I don't believe you," Jisung states. "No flirting? Nothing? You didn't even try?"

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, as he so often does when his best friend is around. "I already told you that I see her as a friend. Plus, her dad was there, so even if I wanted to come onto her I wouldn't have done it."

Just mentioning Chan takes Hyunjin back into those few minutes they spent in the car together. A shiver passes down his spine.

"Jisung, I need to get laid. And soon."

An expression of surprise appears on his friend's chipmunk-like face, only to be replaced by a smile seconds later.

"That's my boy!" He hollers. "We're gonna get you laid, don't worry."

"Just don't scream it, we're in public."

*

To be fair, Hyunjin means every word of it. He would be lying if he said he hasn't been unusually horny these past days. Hyunjin isn't a virgin but he certainly feels like one again with how turned on he gets at random hours of the day.

Maybe he should feel bad to be so attracted to Minah's father, but he just can't get the man out of his head.

By the time Saturday rolls around he's jerked off so many times he thinks his dick might fall off.

Still, when it's Chan who lets him in this time instead of his daughter, Hyunjin's knees almost give out. Good _god_ , he almost forgot just how hot the man was.

He's wearing more comfortable clothes this time, a black sweatshirt and some joggers - and somehow he still manages to look like a million bucks. Hyunjin guesses the clothes are expensive, but even if they weren't, the sight of Chan in such an outfit is priceless either way.

"Minah!" The man shouts once they are inside. "Hyunjin is here, come down! Want something to drink?" He turns to the boy then.

"I'm good for now, thank you," he manages without his voice shaking, which is an accomplishment in itself with how delicious Chan looks.

The comfortable outfit doesn't show off his physique in the way the suit did but the sight of that professional man looking so domestic right now gets to Hyunjin. He is immediately hit with a mental picture of what it would be like to strip away the fabric and reveal what's underneath, how warm and firm Chan would be.

Hyunjin is well aware that he is staring, unable to help himself; an awkward cough from the older man tells him he's been caught. His gaze snaps up to where Chan is staring back at him, and Hyunjin feels a shiver take over his body.

The man's gaze is confused, yet intense, holding his for a couple seconds; then he snaps out of it and walks away with a mumbled half-sentence about work. It might be his imagination or wishful thinking but Hyunjin thinks he sees the tips of his ears turn red.

Heavens, if only.

*

jinnie: im gonna confess something weird and i need you to not laugh at me

quokka: i would never

jinnie: ok so

jinnie: um

jinnie: so i might want to fuck minahs dad

quokka: ??????????!!!?? excuse me

jinnie: sungie hes so hot

jinnie: i know minah is hot too but i rlly just see her as a friend but bro her dad

jinnie: her DAD

quokka: are you kidding me rn

quokka: never knew u were into old dudes

jinnie: its not like that

jinnie: hes super young

jinnie: well young for a dad. and hes fit as hell you shouldve seen him

quokka: are u sure ur not just super horny

jinnie: i mean i am but its not that

jinnie: id also appreciate if you didnt tell anyone about this

quokka: i gochu

quokka: if u end up fucking her dad i want to hear details tho

jinnie: i wish

*

They get a perfect score on their Biology project, which pulls Hyunjin's grade up significantly. He's over the moon with how good that is for his average so he buys Minah a box of chocolates to express his gratitude.

"...and now she really thinks I like her! I mean I do, but as a friend!" Hyunjin wails to his friends over lunch.

Felix and Minho are donning matching faces of disbelief while Jisung snickers on.

"Can you believe," Seungmin chimes in. "That the one guy who wouldn't die to be with Minah is the one she actually likes?"

"That's how chicks are bro," Jisung affirms with a full mouth. "It's typical and it's bullshit."

"So you'd get with her?" Minho turns to him. "If she was interested?"

Jisung doesn't even miss a beat. "Nah, not as long as I got you babe."

Minho smacks him on the arm but Hyunjin catches the blush that creeps up high onto his cheeks.

Huh.

Interesting.

Before he can dwell on it for longer though, a pair of hands blocks his vision.

"Guess who!" Minah's voice rings in his ears.

"Oh, hi! What's, uh, what's up?" Hyunjin turns to her once he can see again.

"We are holding a barbecue this weekend, and my dad said I should invite some friends too, do you want to come?" She looks over their group before correcting herself. "You guys are all welcome too, if you're free!"

"Aw, that's nice of you."

"Sure thing!"

"We'll be there."

"Thanks for the invite, Minah," Hyunjin smiles at her in an _I-only-like-you-as-a-friend_ way, if there is such a way of smiling.

"Hey uhh... will your dad be there?" Jisung interrupts with a shit-eating grin. Hyunjin freezes.

Minah just giggles, unaware of the daggers the blonde boy is shooting at Jisung with his eyes. "Yeah, he loves BBQs and it's actually his party. He just told me I could invite friends."

Jisung clicks his tongue. "Good to know. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Cool! See you all soon then!" She leaves with a chirpy goodbye.

They wave back at her until she's out of view, which is when Hyunjin jumps up.

"You're dead," he points at his best friend.

Jisung shrieks and takes off running, the blonde chasing after him while their friends laugh away.

*

All in all, Jisung is a good friend. How many friends would help you pick out what to wear for a barbecue where you plan to seduce your friend's 37 year old dad?

Well, Han Jisung would.

"Are you really set on that shirt?" he looks up from where he's lounging on Hyunjin's bed. "Cause if you wore the white one you could go for the jeans."

Hyunjin hums, contemplating as he stares at himself in the mirror. "Nah, he's seen me in those last time. I'll wear this shirt and the black pants."

To be fair, Hyunjin might be doing this for nothing; for all he knows, Chan might be fully straight, or just not interested, or he might be in a relationship even though he isn't married. But he _has_ to try. If there is the slightest chance Chan might want him at least for a quick fuck, he has to be ready to take it. Hyunjin would never forgive himself if he missed that chance, should it be there.

*

The Sun is blaring down when they arrive. Hyunjin can smell the delicious food from the lawn, even though it's enormous.

Minah leads them back through the house, chatting away happily and thrusting lemonades into their hands as soon as they step out into the garden. Hyunjin spots Chan while the others gawk at the mansion and the garden. There's an enormous pool as well which Hyunjin has not seen before; not that he cares right now. Not when the older man looks like _that_.

He's talking to a short guy who looks about his age and he's grilling meat in a goddamn sleeveless shirt.

And as if the sculpted arms on display weren't enough, Hyunjin notices that not only is the top sleeveless but the cuts come down to Chan's waist, giving a peek of his abdomen, muscles rippling under pale skin deliciously with every move he makes.

"Okay, stop drooling," Jisung's voice startles him. He tears his eyes away, hoping he didn't look too creepy staring. "But God _damn_. _That's_ him?"

The blonde gulps. "The one in the... sleeveless shirt, yeah, that's him."

His friend whistles quietly. "Fuck. Even I'd tap that."

Hyunjin snorts. "Save your reserves for Minho, big boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jisung mumbles and shuffles away suspiciously quickly.

Before Hyunjin can get his bearings Chan spots him from across the garden and waves him over.

"Hyunjin! Hi! I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Thanks for letting us crash the party Mr. Bang," he smiles, suddenly shy.

The older scoffs. "Didn't I tell you on one of our rides to call me Chan?"

"Rides?" the man next to him raises an eyebrow.

Chan clears his throat. "Ah yeah, Changbin, this is Hyunjin. I dropped him home a few times when he was studying with my daughter. Hyunjin, this is Changbin, my colleague," he explains, " _and_ my best friend of course." he adds after an offended look from the short man.

"Oh, _you_." Hyunjin is not sure what to do with that, puzzled by how Changbin seems to be sizing him up. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hyunjin answers, still confused by the whole exchange.

"I'll go mingle for a sec." And with that he's off, leaving Chan and Hyunjin in this weird atmosphere that has manifested. What did Changbin mean by that? Has Chan mentioned Hyunjin to him, and if yes, _why_ would he even do that?

Unless...

"Sorry about him. He exists to embarrass me," Chan lightens the mood with a giggle. "The meat needs a little more time but feel free to help yourself to anything else in the meantime."

"What do you recommend?" the blonde asks, more as an excuse to keep talking to the older than anything else.

"The mini quiches are delicious! Minah made them and if I didn't like meat so much I think I'd just fill up on those things."

_God, he talks like such a dad._

_That's so fucking hot._

Hyunjin lifts one from a table nearby and finds that it _is_ as delicious as Chan says.

"Wow," he exclaims after devouring it in two bites. "These are amazing. Although I must say, I also like meat more."

He steps closer to Chan so his chest almost touches the man's exposed shoulder, and he only has to tip his head a little for his lips to align with the man's ear.

"Maybe a little too much," he murmurs so only the older can hear, and steps away quickly to not look suspicious. He hears a sharp intake of breath but doesn't look back at Chan while he walks away from the grill. And if Hyunjin puts a little more sway in his hips than he normally would, that's his business and his business only.

On the inside he is freaking out though; did he really just _do that_? Well.

What's done is done.

As he approaches the table his friends are seated around he shoots Jisung a panicked look; his friend, however, is grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Dude, he was totally checking your ass out, I swear to God," Jisung whisper-shouts once Hyunjin plops down next to him. "You should've seen the look on his face, gosh, how do you _do_ it you bitch?"

Hyunjin is still kind of cringing internally over the cheesy innuendo he dropped on Chan, but _that_ gets his attention.

"Really? He was looking? Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah. If that man doesn't want to rail you then I'm the Pope."

The blonde huffs out a laugh. "Okay, good. I'll leave him be for a bit."

Minutes later Felix appears at the table, looking like he might piss himself.

"Why did no one tell me Seo Changbin was going to be here?!" he whines.

"None of us knew who was going to be here," Seungmin points out. "We don't even know anyone besides Minah."

Felix sits down on the bench next to Hyunjin with a pout.

"Wait, the short dude?" Hyunjin turns to his friend. "Why, who is he?"

Felix looks at him like he just killed someone. "Uhh, only like, the most genious rapper to ever walk on this earth,you uncultured swine."

The table breaks out in loud laughter; Jisung falls off the bench with how hard he's cackling. Minah reappears soon as well, bringing more of her friends. As they all settle into conversation, Hyunjin resists turning around to ogle at Chan and focuses on his circus of a friend group instead.

*

As the Sun slowly begins to set, they fill themselves up with delicious food and trade stories; at some point a good chunk of Minah's friends leave, followed soon by some of Chan's colleagues. The 15 or so people who are left push some tables together so they can all sit around and talk, chasing away mosquitoes and talking over each other.

When Hyunjin quickly runs to the (luxurious) bathroom and arrives back to find most of his friends gone, he does not miss the opportunity to slide into the vacant lawn chair next to Chan.

"Where did everyone go?" he questions, startling the man.

"Oh! The game room, I believe. When your friends found out that we have one they basically shot out of their chairs," he chuckles. "It's upstairs if you want to join them."

Hyunjin crosses his legs. "Nah, I'd rather stay. Thank you for the food by the way, it was delicious."

A warm smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

Chan reaches into the cooler conveniently positioned in arm's reach and pulls out a beer, looking at Hyunjin expectantly. "Do you want one?"

He accepts, making sure to brush over Chan's fingers with his when he takes the bottle. He watches the water beads race down to the bottom while Chan fetches himself another one; the bead Hyunjin is rooting for merges with another one and wins.

"If anyone asks, I didn't give you that," the elder winks at him, making Hyunjin's heart do somersaults.

"I'm 19, you know," he retorts. "It's perfectly okay for you to..."

And there it is again. The atmosphere shifts. Chan glances at the people at the other end of the table, 2-3 unoccupied chairs separating them from them on both sides. Hyunjin follows and looks too, and when he turns back he catches a glimpse of Chan licking his lips.

The elder shifts his body weight so he is leanind towards Hyunjin just so. "To...?"

"To, um..." the blonde trails off, suddenly out of breath. _Fuck it_ , he decides and drags his pointer finger across the back of Chan's hand slowly. It's not much but it lets his intentions know just as well. "To hand me a beer."

The dark haired man sucks in a sharp breath, eyes darkening for a moment while he watches the younger open the bottle. His gaze follows as Hyunjin brings it to his mouth, making a show of curling his lips around the rim. They hold eye contact as the blonde gulps once, twice, before Chan snaps out of it.

"Stop," he gulps, looking in the other direction. The hand that is not around his own beer curls into a fist. "Stop it."

_Fuck yes._

_I've got you._

"Stop what?" Hyunjin asks, playing dumb.

"You know what."

"Mmh, no," he fakes with a pout. "I don't. What do you mean, Chan?"

Maybe Hyunjin is a bad person for this, but seeing the desperate look Chan shoots him, trying to hold onto his resistance despite being tempted is absolutely delicious. He could get drunk on this feeling faster than any alcohol.

"Nothing," the older looks away again, voice dropping to a whisper. "Just... just don't, Hyunjin."

He could just give up - he could listen to Chan and leave it, change the topic or go join his friends upstairs, but God, he doesn't want to. He wants to see if he can make the man snap, he wants to know how far he can push his luck.

"I'm not doing anything though," he lowers his voice and stretches like a cat, exposing a sliver of his stomach that he can see Chan glancing at. This is why he wore this shirt and not the white one. As he settles back down he turns a little more towards the elder, nudging his foot against one of Chan's calves.

Chan is staring forward, not looking at Hyunjin, but he doesn't pull away. He lets Hyunjin's foot curl around his ankle and slide up, closes his eyes when it reaches the back of his knee and slithers back down.

Hyunjin is positively delirious for a moment; then Chan puts his unopened beer down and stands up abruptly.

"Come on," he says, voice back to normal. "Gather your stuff, I'm dropping you home."

Hyunjin gathers his bag in a daze, thrown off by how fast the older man has composed himself.

"I'll be back, I'll just drive the kid home, he doesn't live that close. Help yourselves to whatever you want, okay?" Chan tells his colleagues and makes Hyunjin say goodbye before walking around the house towards the front lawn where his car is parked.

"Now," he explains while they walk, not once looking back at Hyunjin. "I'm going to drive you home and that will be that. Okay?"

The younger is too stumped to answer. Has he really fucked up that badly? Is he never going to see Chan again? What about Minah? And what will he tell his friends when they find out he left without even saying goodbye to them?

They walk past Felix and Changbin, who are sitting on the steps by the entrance in a seemingly animated conversation. They get in the car and as Chan pulls out of the driveway in silence, Hyunjin stares out the window, watching the houses pass by.

"Wait," Hyunjin exclaims. "Didn't you have a couple of beers? Are you okay to drive?"

"Alcohol free. I'm fine."

It's dark out but the light from top illuminates the man's handsome features and a slight blush that is stubbornly sitting on his cheeks. It's not from alcohol - so is he still bothered?

Hyunjin needs to know. He needs to.

"Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you offer to drive me?"

He throws a sideway glance at Hyunjin. "Huh?"

"You offered to drive me. You could've told me to get out and take the bus home, you could've told me to go upstairs and leave you alone, but what you did instead was put me in your car where it's just the two of us-"

"Hyunjin," Chan warns.

"-so maybe you _do_ want me. Am I wrong for thinking that? Did I read it wrong? Because I don't think I did."

Chan huffs. "I will make you get out of this car, and then you can walk the rest of the way if that's what you want."

"I don't think you will," Hyunjin drawls. At this point he might as well commit to it, since there is a high chance he won't see Chan ever again. "I think somewhere deep down, you want nothing more than to pull over and have your way with me. I'd let you, you know. I've wanted you to fuck me since the first time I saw you."

His head almost hits the window with how abruptly Chan swerves over to the side of the road. It's vacant, not another car in sight, the road stretching long between the city and the suburbs. For a moment Hyunjin really thinks Chan is going to make him get out and leave him there to walk or call a taxi; then there's a hand grabbing his face, yanking his head so he faces the man.

"Get in the backseat."

His tone leaves no room for argument, not that Hyunjin would argue in the first place. He scrambles to the back while Chan stops the engine and gets out of the driver's seat only to climb in next to him. Before he can even process it the man's lips are on his, pulling him into the most aggressive kiss Hyunjin has ever experienced.

"Is this what you wanted?" Chan's voice is dripping with venom as he kisses and bites at Hyunjin's neck. "Huh? Is this why you were behaving like a whore in my backyard, in front of my colleagues?"

He makes quick work of Hyunjin's shirt, throwing it to the front seat.

"Any one of them could have looked over and seen what you were up to. Are you that shameless? Or were you just that desperate to get fucked?" He spits, one of his hands curling around Hyunjin's neck. Not pressing down, just holding, letting the younger know to not look away.

The situation catches up to the blonde and he dives back in, needing more of Chan's kisses, his lips, his hands. He throws his arms around Chan's neck, pulling him in, delirious with finally, _finally_ getting what he's been craving all this time. He's pretty sure he's never been this hard in his life, ever.

"Only you," he whimpers into Chan's mouth. "I was desperate but only for you. _Chan_ , ah-" A moan is ripped out of him when Chan dips down and takes a nipple into his mouth, giving it a light suck.

"Yeah? Did you go home from my house and think about me?" He asks, taking his own shirt off and undoing Hyunjin's belt to help him get rid of the pants too. "Did you touch yourself and wish it was me?"

"Y-yes," Hyunjin mewls as Chan's hands ( _God, those hands_ ) slide up his now bare thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

The dark chuckle the older lets out makes a shiver run up Hyunjin's spine. "Little slut."

God, this man is perfect.

They get caught up in heavy kisses and touches but soon enough they manage to get Chan out of his pants too. Hyunjin pushes his hips up to get any type of friction, and the feeling of the older's hard length, even through two layers of clothing makes him dizzy with want.

"I went home and fingered myself in the shower," Hyunjin whispers against plump lips. "I wanted it to be you so badly. I said your name when I came even though I just met you that day,"

Chan growls from deep in his chest, flipping Hyunjin over, manhandling him until he's kneeling in the legroom. He adjusts the seat so Hyunjin has more space and leans back, eyes trained on the younger.

"Since you're so good at running your mouth why don't you use it, hm?" He laces his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, pulling it lightly once he has a good grip.

Hyunjin hooks his fingers in the waistband of Chan's underwear - black, how fitting - and is met with the most gorgeous dick he's ever seen. Chan is _big_ , definitely bigger than Hyunjin has ever had before, a vein running up the underside that the boy can't wait to get his mouth on.

"Aw, you're drooling," Chan coos. "Be a good boy and open your mouth, okay gorgeous?"

Hyunjin knows his angles, so he looks up at Chan with the biggest, most innocent eyes he can muster while he takes the head in his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it at a slow pace. It has the desired effect; Chan's eyes cloud over with lust, locked on Hyunjin like he's in a trance.

"Fuuuck _yes_ ," he moans, the sound going straight to Hyunjin's cock still trapped in the confines of his boxer shorts. The hand that's still tangled in his hair pushes down slightly and Hyunjin happily obeys, sliding down about halfway when the head hits his throat. At the next push Hyunjin gags; his gag reflex isn't that great and he's never had something so big in his mouth. "Fuck, sorry. Are you good?"

He slides up and strokes Chan's length at a lazy pace, which earns him a hiss and the tightening of the grip on his hair. "I'll be okay but that's about my limit."

Chan's eyes soften for a second. "It's okay baby, go at your own pace."

Fuck, Hyunjin might come in his pants if Chan calls him that again.

He slides back down as far as he comfortably can and bobs his head, minding his teeth. What he can't reach he strokes with his hand, and when he really starts sucking the most beautiful moan is ripped out of Chan. Hyunjin goes faster, chasing that reaction - it's messy, the gurgling sound of the man's cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly fills up the car until all he can think of is how nasty this is, how dirty this is, how _perfect_ this is.

He keeps that up until he's dragged up by his hair, Chan maneuvering him so he's the one sitting on the backseat with the man between his legs.

"Shit, I knew you would be good with that mouth of yours," Chan confesses before dragging him into a sloppy kiss.

"So you did think of me," Hyunjin giggles when they break apart.

Chan sighs. "Of course I did. Have you seen yourself? Still, that doesn't make this right."

"Chan, if you back out of this before you fuck me I will never forgive you."

They share a laugh, both knowing they are too far gone to stop now.

"No, you're not getting out of this," the older whispers against his skin, sucking hickeys onto Hyunjin's neck. "I'm gonna mark you up real nice so everyone can see that you're mine," _Bite_. "Then I'll finger you open until you're begging for my cock," _Suck_. "And I'll fuck you so well that you'll keep coming back for more."

Hyunjin writhes and whimpers under him, whispering pleas into the air they share between their bodies, completely taken over by lust.

By the time Chan gets the lube from the glovebox (Hyunjin is not going to dwell on why he has that there) the younger is marked up from his neck all the way down to his thighs. He hopes the bruises will darken into an angry purple, wishes to carry the mark of what this man has done to him for as long as they will stay.

"Oh, fuck," he sobs once a finger enters him. God, he has missed this. "More please, put in another."

"Greedy little slut," Chan murmurs against his lips, sliding in a second finger as well. "God, you're tight. You're going to feel so good on my cock."

Hyunjin doesn't know how Chan knows exactly what buttons to push - despite not knowing him that well, especially not in an intimate setting, he seems to have picked up on what drives Hyunjin absolutely crazy. That, or they are just a really good match when it comes to sex. Either way, Hyunjin is grateful.

"Oh- _there_ , right there!" he exclaims when Chan finds the angle that makes him see stars.

He comes apart at the seams, barely registering when the third finger enters him along the first two; all his world is reduced to is Chan kissing him, the jolts of pleasure that keep him tiptoeing along the edge, and the mind numbing mixture of Chan's scent, sounds and the feeling of his body against Hyunjin's.

"Please, please," he begs, feeling like his brain has been turned into mush. "Please fuck me, I'm ready, Chan-"

"Shit, okay," the dark haired man hisses, pulling his fingers out and making quick work of rolling the condom on.

He pulls Hyunjin's legs up to rest on either of his shoulders; the boy sends up a silent thank you to the Heavens because the sight before him must be the work of God. He drags his nails over Chan's sculpted abs while the older lines himself up, admiring just how attractive he really is.

Hyunjin can't help but keen while he pushes in - he's never taken such a big cock before but there is, strangely, a perverse pleasure in the stretch. It's a delicious kind of pain that he happily welcomes, humming in contentment when Chan slides all the way in.

"Fuck, so full," he whimpers. "I love it. No one has ever filled me like this."

Chan above him is truly a sight to see. Flushed, skin glowing with sweat, muscles tensing, face contorted in pleasure - the man is a walking wet dream.

"Holy _shit_ , baby- you're so tight-" Chan moans, then hisses as Hyunjin clenches around him.

Chan builds a fairly slow pace over the next minutes, his cock dragging along Hyunjin's walls deliciously, drawing out whimpers from the younger.

It's not nearly enough though.

"Come on, Chan," Hyunjin challenges. "You said you were going to make it so good I'll keep coming back."

They lock eyes while Hyunjin sinfully rolls his hips, fucking himself on Chan's length.

"Come on, Chan, fuck me like I deserve to be fucked. Fucking _wreck_ me."

The growl Chan lets out is borderline animalistic, which lets Hyunjin know he's about to get what he wants. The man picks up a brutal pace, slamming into Hyunjin with a force that pushes him into the seat on each thrust.

"Fuck _yes_ -" the blonde sobs, soon reduced to a mess, words catching on a moan. "Just like that, oh my God," he babbles on, unable to stop or control what comes out of his mouth anymore.

"Yeah? That what you wanted?" Chan snarls at him, muscles tensing with each motion. "Is this good enough for a greedy little bitch like you?"

"F-fuck yes," he repeats, voice crawling up higher with each word. " _So good_ -"

He looks up at Chan through teary eyes, the older never breaking the punishing pace he set, breaths short with exertion. Hyunjin's a goner.

"Close, close," he chants, stroking himself in time with Chan's thrusts.

"Hit me," he pleads, making Chan's pace falter for a second, which is the exact opposite of what Hyunjin needs. " _Nononono_ don't stop, please hit me, please Chan-"

"Fuck," the man stares down at him in disbelief. "How are you even real?"

The first slap to Hyunjin's cheek is barely there, just testing the waters more than anything else, but after the younger commands him to do it harder he delivers a real one, then another and another, making Hyunjin come undone.

"I'm g- _ah_ \- I'm gonna... I'm coming," Hyunjin wails, body strung tight and it's one, two, three more thrusts before he's exploding with all-consuming pleasure, spilling all over his stomach and fingers. He shakes through it with a deep, guttural moan that is ripped out from so deep within him that it feels like a piece of his soul just left his body too.

He keeps whimpering while Chan chases his own high, pushing himself impossibly deep into Hyunjin one last time before he comes, holding the boy as close as he can while he rides it out. Hyunjin can feel his cock pulsing inside and if he didn't just come his brains out that would probably be enough to get him horny again.

"Oh my God," Hyunjin states matter-of-factly once they somewhat catch their breath. "I wish you could've done that in me."

Chan winces with overstimulation as he pulls out. " _Jesus_ , give a man a break. Don't say shit like that before I can get it up again."

Hyunjin huffs out an exhausted laugh while Chan ties up the condom, feeling more sated than he has in a long time.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks while he helps Hyunjin get his clothes back on, something that the blonde is grateful for since all of his limbs feel like jelly right now.

"Uh, yeah... I'll be sore but to be honest, I'm kinda hoping for it. I like it."

Chan presses a kiss to his lips. "You would, you little nympho. Come on, let me drive you home for real."

Hyunjin dozes off on the ride and wakes up disoriented when they get to his house - Chan tells him he's cute though so it's all fine.

"Will we, you know..." he trails off before getting out of the car.

"Do this again?" Chan asks. "Definitely, if you want to."

Hyunjin smiles a tired smile and gets out. "Oh, I want to. You have my number, so give me a call when you get bored."

"Will do," Chan promises and waits until Hyunjin is safely inside to drive off.

*

quokka: dude where are u

quokka: u disappeared

quokka: hyunjiiiiin

quokka: u left and didnt even say wtf why

quokka: wait

quokka: waaaiiiittt

quokka: HWANG HYUNJIN ARE U GETTING DICKED RN

quokka: ARE U

quokka: FELIX SAID U LEFT WITH MINAHS DAD AAJXKKDKAKKSLD PLASE TELL ME U GOT THAT D

quokka: omg i need details

quokka: listen just send me like a smiley or smth so i know ur not dead ok

quokka: :) if u got railed, :( if ur dead in a ditch

quokka: ok cool so u might be dead then

*

jinnie: :)

**Author's Note:**

> CHILE ANYWAYS SO... back on my hyunchan bullshit aren't i 🤡
> 
> please let me know what you thought, i'm considering writing more for this particular setting/universe but not if yall think it sucks lmao
> 
> IF U READ THIS FAR - MWAH THANK YOU I LOVE YOU


End file.
